


To Give up Control

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, lots of blood, this fic is all about blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 36. To Give up ControlAlastor's cravings for blood has made him lose all sense. Luckily for him, Charlie willingly volunteers her service.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	To Give up Control

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up I'm not an NSFW writer! So this is as NSFW I will probably get in a fic haha
> 
> TW FOR BLOOD. IT'S ALL BLOOD

Neither were sure how they got in this position. One moment they were merrily dancing in the center of the dance floor and now here they were, back up in Charlie’s room, almost fully dressed yet naked to each other’s desire.

Alastor would never admit how hungry he’d get. What he felt wasn't a conventional hunger. It was a hunger to see, feel and taste beautiful red crimson flowing from a living being. He got his fix easily in Hell with the easy pickings on the street. But this was new to him. He’d never shared his hunger with another individual before. It was never this intimate. And he wouldn’t have expected such a hunger coming from Charlie, but the both of them were fairly inebriated.

The room was dimly lit, but the red glow of Charlie’s eyes as she sat on top of him was clearly visible. Without a moment's notice, she immediately got down to business. He shuddered at the sensation of her sharpened fingernail dragging across the skin of his throat, right over his throbbing pulse. He felt his blood rush when she leaned over and kissed over his right collarbone. It was as if his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. His ragged breathing and grin full of anticipation made Charlie breathe a laugh, letting her hot breath tickle his neck. He was reveling in the adrenaline-filled anticipation and nearly cracked under the excitement.

She licked up the crook of his neck to his jawline, further teasing him. When she finally had enough teasing and sunk her teeth into that same area she'd kissed, he could’t help but unravel and groan with pleasure. The warm flow of blood trickled out of the wound and onto his chest. This new feeling was just as good if not better than relishing in someone else’s pain and blood.

When he looked back up at her to see his blood staining the pearly white skin around her mouth, something clicked in his mind. The beastly desire for her lips overrode all sense he had left as he quickly sat up and turned over to pin her to the bed. Her dress slipped a bit down her chest, exposing the most skin he’d ever seen from her. The desire to mark and stain her pale skin in crimson nearly made him latch onto her skin then and there.

But he needed to hold back. Hold back and relish the moment for as long as he could. Hold back and build up the pleasure and pain. Hungrily he kissed her, eager to show his pleasure and taste his own blood on her lips. She kissed back just as eagerly as if she were inviting him to do the same to her. To satisfy his own animalistic hunger. When he pulled away, she tilted her head back to expose her neck to him. She was inviting him in like no one’s ever done before.

Eagerly, Alastor began to trail kisses down the lovely demoness’ jaw, then neck where he paused over her pulse. He heard her breathe heavily and looked up to view her expression. The expression was just about the same as the look she gave him back at the ballroom.

That’s right, this started at the hotel’s social. What it was for, Alastor didn’t care at this point. What he cared about was how tantalizing Charlie looked with her off-the-shoulder dress. All of the skin from her neck to the area atop of her breasts were exposed and the urge to sink his teeth into her grew. He tried to restrain himself but with a couple of drinks in, both seemed to give in to the other with a simple kiss and the same desire.

With a deep chuckle he slowly lowered his lips onto the side of her neck and began to lick and suck at the area, preparing it for his own bite. This elicited a needy moan from Charlie’s lips. Her begging nearly made him give in. No one had ever begged him to make them bleed until Charlie. And he never knew how much it would excite him until now.

Alastor teased her by allowing his sharp teeth to graze her flesh, but never piercing. He relished in her whimpering cries. Unlike his lover, he was much more patient. He wanted to savor each noise and squirm she made.

"Please..." Charlie's breathy moan caught Alastor's attention. She whispered it again, squirming under his touch. Her pleas were heavenly to his ears, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. 

Alastor finally sunk into her. Charlie groaned at the painful pleasure of it. The gush of blood was immediate and the high from the contact alone was exhilarating. Alastor retracted from the mark slightly to lap at the blood that gushed from the wound. He didn't know how long he'd remained at her wound, he was too busy taking in her unique taste. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but where there was a metallic twinge, there also came a sort of sweetness to her blood. It was most likely due to her angelic heritage, but what made her special was that she was the only being with this flavor. And it was _all his_.

When he was satisfied, Alastor made his way back up to Charlie’s face and kissed her fully, making sure she got a good taste of her own blood. Their intertwining flavors meshed between them, letting the metallic tang dominate the flavor. Once Alastor missed the after-taste of her blood, he suddenly realized that he could never go back to the trash he'd once been engrossed in. 

Not when a true delicacy was right in front of him. 


End file.
